full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Amell
Arthur Amell is a Seventh son of a seventh son, as well as the adopted son of Gabriel Amell the famed Butcher from monster hunting legend. Now an ex-hunter after attempting to stop his fathers murders, he and his sister are on the run from the Order of St. Arthur. Despite his dark origins, Arthur is a calm serene young person, with a love of simple things and a seemingly noble nature driven by his own brand of chivalry and a personal ideology for family atonement. Characteristics *'Name': Arthur Uther Amell *'Aliases': Sage, Butchers Herald *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dirty Blonde *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': His sister, his father, nature, graphic novels, helping people, being polite, meditation, protecting people, friends. *'Dislikes': His father, getting dismembered, Brussels sprouts, Order of St. Arthur, death, loosing people close to him, his beard, losing control, people abusing magic or science, being short. *'Family': Gabriel Amell (Adopted father/Missing), Vivien (Younger Twin), Biological family (Deceased) Appearance General Standing at only 5ft tall, Arthur is quite strongly built for his age and his height, although tends to hide his build with baggy clothing. He is considered quite handsome, possessing slight facial hair when first meeting the Talbot pack, although later shaves it off, along with a strong jawline and a rather symmetrical facial structure. He usually slicks back his, neck length, blonde hair when he is able, but it tends to work its way back to its naturally curly nature over the day much to his personal annoyance. Clothing wise Arthur tends to prefer baggy loose fitting outfits, preferring joggers over jeans and T-shirts over formal wear. However when he is able he none the less takes great care to maintain a clean appearance, a habit he even tried to maintain on the run, to missed success. Disguised Arthur's disguise as 'Sage' and formerly 'The Butcher's Herald' is a white hooded jacket, with long sleeves which extend well over his hands allowing him to hide what he is doing. He also wears a pair of running shoes, fingerless gloves and black joggers , all kept in place with a large single shoulder strap which he hangs his sword from. He also wears a decorative mask of Glamor under his hood to hide his identity. Background Birth Arthur was born in Wales alongside his sister on Christmas morning 1996 to a loving family in Wales. Their birth went so smoothly and the two twins were in such good health that the family were permitted to take the two back home for Christmas morning. Here the father proudly showed his new children off to his six older brothers and there families while the twins six siblings played with them the entire afternoon. After evening dawned the two babies were put to bed and the family sat down to the evening dinner, until a knock at the door disturbed them. A group of men stormed the house and proceeded to tear into the family with clawed hands and fanged mouths, the vampire coven savagely trying to kill anyone there at the gathering. The Seven families who were in attendance didn't stand a chance as each was killed and drained of their blood in a brutal massacre. However a lone figure stormed the house, sent for the same reason the vampires had come, to collect the children. Gabriel Amell managed to get his way to the children upstairs and fight his way free, but not before snapping the neck of the head vampire and murdering three of his followers. For some reason though Gabriel decided to not hand the children over to the order, and never gave any reason why, but decided to raise the two as his children legally adopting them as his own. However he none the less promised the order that they would one bay protect mankind from any threat it would face. Childhood Realization On the run Personality Skills/Abilities Abilities *''Seventh son of a seventh son'' *''Healing abilities'' *''Regeneration'' *''Empath'' Skills *''Expert swordsmen'' *''Free running'' *''Chi blocking'' *''Medical knowledge'' Equipment *''Mask of Glamor'' *''Blood bane'' Relationships Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters